TheLoraxCharacter Meets Gender Swap Pt 1
by ChocoKaylaRobin
Summary: It starts off as any other day Teddy Ted is trying to get a tree for Avery Audrey But some strange things start happening when they cross over the wall. This is the untold story of how The Once-ler met his gender swap self...


One Morning, In a town not so different from ThneedVillie everything was made out of plastic and everyone liked it that way it was never a problem. Everyone loved to sing and dance and this town was the work of Ms.O'Hare you could say she was the Queen or President of the whole town she was responsible for the "Ms.O'Hare Air" company since there were no real trees .The story starts off when Teddy runs off down the stairs eager to get out of the brings a box with something in it and hops on her motorcycle. *thinks* (I believe i'm doing this AGAIN it's the 15th time i'll have to stop sometime. Something about i'm is so addicting *blushes* i must be crazy for doing this.) She arrived at Avery's House and sets up the airplane and takes out the controller. *thinks* ( Here it goes.) She lands her plane into the yard "YES!" She walks up to the door and rings the door bell. Avery opens the door.  
" Hey Teddy! Um did you land your ball on my lawn again." *smiles*"Model Airplane this time." *thinks* (Oh My Gosh he's so cute) "Teddy wanna see something cool?"  
"Sure." " your eyes."  
*thinks*(I wonder what he's going to show ha want to go on a dinner date. Or better yet MARRAGE.)  
"Here it is."  
"Woah this is amazing." "What are those."  
"Those are trees." "They use to grow all around here."  
Avery tosses Teddy on the ground " that was unexpected?"i "Teddy what I want anything in this whole world is to see a real liking tree."  
Teddy's eyes widen. " So what if a girl... were to... find you a uh... tree?" She blushes.  
"I'd probably marry her right on the spot!" He smiled.  
They stared at the building with all the different colors of the truffila trees.  
*thinks* (Wow there so beautiful.I promise i'll do anything to find that tree.  
Back at Teddy's House, was really quiet no one made a sound."Sweetie its not good to play with your food." "You either Dad." The room was silent for a minute thinks (this would be the perfect time to tell him.)"So... Dad do you know anywhere I can find a real tree?" "Honey we already have the new addition why would you want another one?" "No Dad I mean a real tree with leaves and things grow on it. I'm not talking about a fake tree." thinks (I know he's going to give me a long lecture now but all we have is plastic. And your probably wondering how we can even breathe well this is all the work of Ms. O'Hare from the Ms.O'Hare Air Company because of her every things plastic. There's even a little nice Ms.O'Hare Delivery girl Sally sends use air everyday and of course we pay for it Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if there where tree's everywhere and no one had to pay for air all the time.) "...And that's why we don't need tree's" thinks (See I knew he was going to be talking.) She rolles her eyes."See why would we need nasty old real trees when we have tree when we have one that can actually play songs. He turns on the music "Come teddy dance with the tree." "AHH DAD IT BURNS PLEASE STOP." "Well, If its trees your looking for you need to find the Once-ler." "The what?" "Dad there's no way he's not real." "Oh yeah I forgot I'm old and I can't even remember to to put my teeth in would you be a sport and get them for me." "(sigh) "Fine ill be right back" Grampy Norman takes out his teeth and puts them in his mouth "Ok hears the deal the Once-ler is the person who knows what happened to the tree's him and Avery's Grandmother. "Wait wait wait hold on. What does Avery's Grandmother have to do with the tree's disappearing." Grampy Norman smiles." Who knows." "Grampy you scare me sometimes." "So Grampy where can I find him?" 'Well he lives in out of town. Where no tree's grow and there's only machines, and ax's and the sounds of crow's." "CAW CAW." "AHH."She falls back but Grampy catches her. "Will you stop that?" " Teddy listen very closely hears what you will need to give him." "15 cents, a nail, and a great-great grandfather snail and he'll tell you anything you want to know about the tree's." "She got her motorcycle and headed out of the town. ( I hope its worth it.)She finds the door looks back at ThneedVillie and leaves. Meanwhile, The Security camera's where on. "Ok Ms.O'Hare your gonna love this new product it's called " Ms.O'Hare Air In A Bottle!" She doesn't look impressed. " Fine ok show me what it can do." she sounded weak and angry. She rolls her eyes and slugged in her chair. "Ok maybe our commercial will persuade you." They turn on the commercial." " ITS NEW AND IMPROVED ITS "Ms. O'Hare Air In A Bottle." You wan't Air but tired of it being in your living room. WELL USE "Ms. O'Hare Air In A Bottle To Go." A bottle of cool refreshing air where ever you go BUY NOW!) "Hmm that's not a bad idea not a bad product either." She had a huge grin on her face "And we also heard more people use plastic than anything else on Earth." "Girls I think you got yourself a deal." "Ok just sign here..." The Security Guards comes in."Girls what did I say about bothering me during my business meetings." They show a video of teddy leaving Thneedville "Why is she leaving?" "Go see what she's up to." She begins to plot. Mean while outside Thneedville (Hmm its so foggy I can't see anything.).She hears a noise. "How's there?"  
She drives her motorcycle really fast but the sound was coming closer and closer until sher hit something. "AHH!" her and the thing fell of the ground. She stands up "OK I don't know who or what you are but you better leave me alone!" She said frightened. "Come out and show yourself." She sees a shadowy figure she marches right up to it. "Oh My Gosh!" 


End file.
